


Avalan’s Retaliation

by HeartbeatHowl



Category: Original Work, Wolves of Regem
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Mental Instability, Murder, Other, Wolves, villain origin story, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbeatHowl/pseuds/HeartbeatHowl
Summary: Rue has mysteriously disappeared from the Wasatch territory and with it left a grieving family behind. Cyrus is determined to find her even at the cost of his own life. While the pair’s two sons Avalan and Gaian try to cope with the tragedy, something slips Urion’s mouth that changes everything.
Relationships: Avalan (WoR) & Urion (WoR), Cyrus (WoR) & Avalan (WoR) & Gaian (WoR), Cyrus (WoR)/Rue (WoR), Gaian (WoR) & Avalan (WoR), Shade (WoR) & Risha (WoR), Urion (WoR) & Shade (WoR)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is very short and acts a bit like a prologue to this short story. This isn’t supposed to be a huge project or anything so don’t expect super long chapters.
> 
> Also, English is my second language so there might be some grammatical errors in the text :)

“Rue has gone missing”.

A silence fell over the pack. The crowd stood around their leader as he sighed deeply. A low murmur laid like a thick layer over the area. Wolves discussed possible reasons for the she-wolf’s disappearance with each other and under their breath. In the back of the crowd a gray wolf clutched his pups closer to himself. 

Cyrus felt his breath leave his lungs as if he just got kicked hard in the chest by a moose. It felt like he could collapse at any moment. He gasped for air but he couldn’t breathe in. Only tears managed to show what he felt. He wanted to scream, but he didn’t. He couldn’t do that to his sons. He had to stay strong. 

“Dad? What is going on?” Gaian asked closely followed by his brother, “Why is Shade saying mommy is gone?” The brothers looked up at their dad as tears rolled down his cheeks and hit the ground where the pups were sitting. Cyrus snapped out of his chock and dropped his head down and nuzzled his pups. “We will find her, don’t you two worry”. The family sat and hugged each other long past the rest of the pack scattered to continue with their day. 

The sky colored the forest cold and damp. The threat of rain hung from the gray clouds that seemed to be stopping time in its track. The tree crowns shivered with the promise of an oncoming storm.

Shade watched from a distance with a heavy heart. He had not wanted to make it official. How can one break such news to a family so young? Behind him a big white wolf, Urion, flashed an interested eye towards Cyrus before comforting his alpha.

“There is nothing you could have done to stop her from leaving us. Eonia wolves are never to be trusted”, Urion said standing tall beside the black wolf. Shade scoffed at the statement but didn’t tell him off.

The night fell over the valley. Cyrus had put his sons to sleep with the rest of the pack knowing they would be safe with them. It had been difficult to leave the den when his legs wanted to give up with every step he took. They shook weakly all the way to the gathering area where they had all been earlier that day. As he approached the middle his front legs finally gave out and he fell harshly to his knees. All the things he had held in from his pack flooded him. Cyrus broke down in tears and screamed his grief into the dark of the forest. 

“Rustle” a whisper said firmly. Cyrus looked up at the mention of his nickname. Shade was standing tall in front of him. His black fur blended into the dark, making it almost impossible to see him. Only his scarred face and red eye gave him away. Shade didn’t move. He stood there until Cyrus rose to his feet and looked Shade in the eyes. 

“We will find her, Cyrus. She has not been declared dead yet”. Shade said, trying to console his pack member. “Yet” Cyrus remarked. Shade put a paw on Cyrus’s shoulder. He wanted to flinch and get away from the touch but instead he let Shade keep the connection. He needed it. 

“Getting lost in the mountains this time of year is a death sentence” Cyrus began. “Rue knows this. Why would she go there willingly?” A sob pushed in his throat. 

“I don’t know. A patrol is set up to search for her at dawn. You should get some rest and be with your pups”. Shade lifted his paw from Cyrus’s shoulder and turned to go back to the den. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the grieving wolf again. 

“I’m going with” Cyrus growled determinedly. He pushed past Shade. “I’m going to find her no matter the cost”.

— — — 

Avalan and Gaian watched as their dad and alpha returned back to the den. They flopped down and pretended to sleep as Cyrus laid down with them. Both pups eyed each other as a snore came from their dad’s snout a long while later. They had tried to figure out why he had left them earlier and why Shade had followed him. Both had been disappointed when they realized none of the grownups had been close enough to be heard from the den. 

The brothers whispered throughout the night about what might have happened to their mother, why their dad was so sad and when mom would return home. When they both finally had fallen asleep the sun was sneaking up behind the mountain tops. 


	2. Search

The first day of the search for Rue came and went. Avalan played with his brother, carefree and joyful. Both of them had come to the conclusion that when dad returned home today mom would be with them. They’d all hug and eat together. Avalan pounced Gaian once more, bringing him to the ground.

“Hey! No fair!” Gaian exclaimed displeased. Avalan laughed a scornful laugh and put a bit more pressure on the paw currently pinning his brother‘s face to the ground. He then released and jumped to a playful standoff pose, ready to rematch. His brother did the same but he stopped dead in his tracks. Avalan looked with confusion as Gaian froze in place.

“What-“ was all he managed to say as he turned his head and promptly shut himself up. Both boys had their eyes following the search patrol. In small groups of 2-4 wolves walked quietly into camp. Some with prey in their mouth. Last was their father. At first a big smile decorated Avalan’s face but it soon turned into a frown as he realized his dad was walking alone, head hanging in an exhausted dismal way. 

“Come on, boys. Let’s go inside”, the voice made the pups jump just for a second. They both looked up to find Shade standing behind them, looking over at Cyrus with worry in his eyes. The boys followed willingly.

The next morning was met with the sun reaching over the mountain tops. Dewdrops decorated the grass tufts that managed to grow over the mossy undergrowth. Tall pine trees broke the sun’s rays into delicate stripes. Birds greeted Cyrus as he emerged from the den. He stretched with a big yawn. Shaking away his sleepiness as he did. Behind him a small group of five wolves followed lead. 

“Is this really necessary?” one of them asked in a quiet voice. “The risk of Rue still being alive is lower than the mole digs”, she continued. Another one joined in, “What if she was killed by someone?” The first one looked wide eyed, “You mean like murdered?” They both promptly got hushed by a big male who nodded towards Cyrus. “Have some respect” he spat out in a harsh whisper. 

Cyrus hadn't looked at the other wolves directly but he had heard their conversation. He had felt how their eyes burned holes in his back the entire day. Though he tried to act like he hadn’t heard them, he couldn’t stop thinking about what they had said. What if someone did kill her? Rue would never just leave him and the pups without telling them, right?

A week came and went. Fewer and fewer wolves partook in the search mission. Despite the others giving up on ever finding Rue, Cyrus had not. He always left at dawn. Coming back late at night or not even at all some nights. He spent all his waking hours scanning the mountains covering the majority of the southwest peaks. This particular night he had stopped by the spirit stone. He had to try and get some answers... and get some rest.

“Is she-, was she-...” he began but hesitated. “Am I searching in vain?” he tried instead. Cyrus kept quiet for a while. Listening intensely after any type of response. Nothing. Only the wind caught his attention with its melancholy howl. By this point all his built up anger and grief had gone to its breaking point. It made the big wolf lose his mind. He screamed, stomped and cursed the lake and all the forest that surrounded the sacred rock. He cursed the sky and he cursed his ancestors. Damned be they who dared take his mate from him! After what felt like forever Cyrus had exhausted himself enough to fall asleep right there and then. His body resting against the valley’s most sacred rock.

A faint glow appeared and disappeared from the Spirit stone for a moment. Like a lost firefly, alone in the night.

Another week passed.

“May summer bring wealth in prey and prosperity”, Shade nodded in respect towards the three other alphas of the valley. Koren of Eonia, Chise of Carrion and Nuka of Cosmic storms all did the same before leaving with their beta to get back to their packs. Shade watched them all disappear into the forest surrounding the moon lake. He turned around to look at the crystal clean pool of water. It reflected the sky above. It was almost like you could touch the sky this way. As if once you entered the water you were walking amongst the spirits that left this world behind. Shade shook his head back into reality. He was all alone now, only accompanied by the forest's many sights and sounds.

Shade bowed to the Spirit stone and gently settled his paw on his paw print decorating the edge of the surface. A gentle glow emitted from its intricately detailed sun symbol. A moment passed. In a pleasant flare a black she-wolf with amiable yellow eyes appeared in front of him. “Shade”, she said with an affectionate smile, she too bowed her head. Greeting the current alpha of Wasatch. 

“Risha, I come seeking your guidance”, he said, settling down with the view overlooking Regem. “A moon ago Rue of Wasatch disappeared from our territory. Her poor mate he-“. Shade stopped for a second, gathering his thoughts. “Cyrus has not given up searching for her even though everyone else has made peace with her death.” Risha looked with empathy and compassion that only could be equal to a mother consoling her kin. She sat down beside him. 

“I don’t know what to do. Cyrus has gotten sick but he won’t stop searching for her. I’ve tried to tell him there is no use trying to find her body and that nature already has made her its own but he won’t listen”. 

Risha nodded slightly, “I see. Cyrus visited us some time ago looking for answers. He screamed and cursed and cried until he fell asleep right here on the ground” she looked up at Shade that watched her with interest. “I wish I could have helped him that night. If only we could walk this plain at will”, she sighed. All wolves in Regem knew the four founders only could take form during seasons change after the ceremony had taken place. 

“But... I have unfortunate news to share with you on this topic, Shade. I do not know how she passed or why. I only know she is with us”. Risha continued and put a paw on Shade’s. “She has moved on from this life to ours. I do not know why she is so reluctant to tell me the cause of her death. Maybe Naciro will have better luck, she knows him the best”, she continued. “I can do many things, but this I have no control over.” She blinked, almost as if she tried to push back tears. 

“You are holding something back, aren’t you, Risha?” Shade asked with concern. He looked over her face. “Tell me”. The black she-wolf shifted uncomfortably in place thinking it through. 

“I can only observe some of what happens in our valley. I have seen something that concerns me greatly. I mourn not being able to be there for Cyrus, maybe you will be able to help make it right.” Risha paused for a moment. “Beware the lost son. Avalan needs your help. The grief for his parents has changed him. Promise me to help him and his brother”. She stood up, leaving no trace behind from where she had been sitting down.

“I will do what I can” Shade promised, nodding to Risha. He watched her fade away as if she had never even been there. 


	3. Denial

“I think it will do a lot of good for the pups, Rustle” Shade tried. “I want you to take this proposal to heart and do what’s best for your family”, he continued. In front of him Cyrus was pacing back and forth. Head low in thought. Shade held his gaze on the weary hunter.

“I... I can’t, Shade. I have to get Rue back! The boys will understand”, Cyrus said, still pacing. Shade folded his ears back.

“Cyrus. Please listen to me. You have to rest-“, Shade tried but was cut off by Cyrus coughing, heavy throaty coughs.

“No. I have to find Rue” Cyrus felt hot tears land on his cheeks. “I have to-“ Cyrus coughed, legs shaking. Shade trotted up to him and held him close. Hushing him as sobs haphazardly made the black wolf’s fur damp.

“I need to find their mother. I- Avalan need- we need her back”, he sobbed weakly. “I can’t give up on her when she could still be out there. I can’t let my pups down”. Shade tightened the hug and felt how his own lip trembled with tears pushing under his eyelids. 

“She is gone, Rustle. She is gone”, Shade whispered with the tremble spreading to his voice.

“I don’t believe you!” Cyrus coughed. He tried to push Shade away from him but his legs were still weak. Shade held him tight. 

“Risha confirmed my suspicion. Rue’s body belongs to nature now. Her spirit was with the founders in the life after ours”. Cyrus stopped his sobs and stared into nothing. The den chamber was dead quiet for a moment. Only Shade’s shy sobs broke the silence every now and again. 

“She is lying. I don’t believe you”, Cyrus finally said. Any emotion he had before dead and gone. 

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!” He shouted until his lungs gave out. His coughs got more aggressive as he did. “I don’t believe you” his hoarse voice broke Shade’s heart. 

“She is dead”, Shade confirmed.

Shade let Cyrus go and stayed quiet. He stared at the ground and let another tear decorate the dirt below. 

“Will you mentor your pups and retire from your hunting duties?” Shade asked. Cyrus flicked his gaze back and forth. He didn’t answer.

“Will you let me grant other wolves mentorship over your pups at least?” Shade asked instead. A moment passed, Cyrus nodded quietly.

— — —

“Come on you guys! We don’t want to be late!” an excited pup shouted, bouncing in place. All the other pups stumbled out of the den. Falling over each other and laughing. In the back Gaian stood waiting for Avalan by the den entrance. Avalan was looking over at his brother knowingly. He stood in place to let Cyrus tie a blue feather into Avalan’s neck fur.

It was early morning when Shade gathered the pack. The gathering area was packed with excited wolves. It was time for the pups to start their training.

“All pups of this season may join in front of the crowd”, Shade said with a wide smile on his face. Gaian and Avalan were joined with five other pups that nervously chatted with each other. 

Avalan sat crouched in the back of the group. He was wrapped around Gaian in a reassuring hug. He was dressed up in their mother’s blue feather. Avalan glanced over at the feather, closing his eyes and sighing quietly. 

“Shula, Dewnose, Fajhu, Lucas, Falcon, Avalan and Gaian”, Shade said. “Today you are old enough to start training that will help you provide for this pack or another. This year I’ve trusted two wolves to be your teachers. Willow.” He called the wolf forward to stand beside him. 

“I will be in charge of your herbal and historical teachings”, she nodded. Willow stepped back a step to let Shade continue. Avalan looked the she-wolf over with interest. She was honey colored brown with yellow eyes that only could be compared to the sun. Her fur was silky and reflected light making her glow in the early morning hours. Willow was one of the healers of the pack. Most days you would find her running around with plants in her mouth. He smiled to himself. She looked kind.

“Urion”, Shade then called forward. The big white male wolf was not nearly as delicate when he stepped forward. He walked up with confidence. 

“I will be in charge of hunting, scouting and combat training this year”. Urion smiled and stood in place for a while, looking over his new pupils. Shade cleared his throat. 

“Thank you, Urion'' Shade then waited patiently for Urion to step back again. The pups whispered excitedly with each other. Murmurs spread throughout the pack. 

“I don’t like him...” Avalan heard from his brother buried in his shoulder. Avalan looked down at Gaian and then watched Urion again. He lowered his eyebrows in thought. While he didn’t seem as kind and gentle, to Avalan he seemed fine. Sturdy and stable. Yes, maybe a little stern but in his mind that made sense considering the situation.

”Ahem!”, Shade cleared his throat again. “This year we also have a special announcement to make that is directly related to the pups’ training”, He began and watched the pack settle down once more. The pups listened intensely. “Due to... unfortunate circumstances, two of the pups will be getting extra guidance in the form of apprenticeships to ease some of the parental care that usually falls upon the mother and father”. Avalan and Gaian gasped quietly and let their eyes run through the crowd to land on their father. Cyrus sat in the far back, faking a smile at them. Bags hung visibly under his eyes and his legs trembled ever so slightly. He looked deathly tired.

“With Rustle’s consent I have decided to give Urion mentorship over Avalan and Zuri will take mentorship over Gaian. This will take place after the standard lessons have finished for the day”.

Shade then dismissed the meeting and turned to Willow and Urion. Gaian felt his heart crash like a rock in water. He laid down and covered his face with his paws. A muffled sob left him. 

“Are you okay?” Avalan asked. He tried to bend down and get close to his brother but Gaian ignored him. “Fine then, I’ll go” Avalan huffed and stomped off after the other pups.

— — —

Gaian watched the night sky from the opening of the den. Another night their dad wouldn’t return home. Everyone who didn’t do night patrols had been asleep for hours. He couldn’t sleep knowing his dad was out somewhere still searching for mom. The first weeks both Avalan and Gaian had still been hopeful that their father would come home with their mother. They ran to see if she was with the searching patrol every evening they returned. She was never with them. Now, over a moon in, both of the pups had stopped running to greet their dad when he finally came home. 

Beside him Avalan nestled together close to him. He was clutching the blue feather with his front paws. Gaian let his ears fall back. His eyebrows showed what he didn’t say. He was madly jealous. The feather had been given to Avalan by their mother when they were old enough to leave the den. Why he hadn’t received the family heirloom he didn’t know. Though hours of speculations often lead him to think that they probably favored his brother. Avalan has been bigger at birth, stronger, first with opening his eyes. It hadn’t bothered Gaian when they were younger. His parents' love had been enough to validate him. Now however, the young wolf was starting to doubt his worth. The little attention they both managed to get from their dad was not enough to keep the demons out of his head. 

Gaian turned away from Avalan. He noticed Zuri and Urion further in the den. The young wolf perked his ears. Of course! He had the chance to prove himself the better brother with Zuri’s help! He was going to show the entire pack of Wasatch who really deserved that feather.


	4. Anger

The next morning came along with a soft light making its way down the den where the two brothers had slept throughout the night. Avalan grunted and turned to his stomach in his sleep. The sunshine was itching him on the nose and the heat on his fur was getting uncomfortable. Someone then started to poke on his side. He swung a paw up on his muzzle. He retracted his muscles and then stretched his body. Blue eyes fluttered open and he blinked hard a couple of times. Avalan then peered around to find the den mostly empty except for Gaian that stood beside him and one other wolf. 

By the entrance a wolf stood patiently waiting for the two pups. 

“Good morning Avalan”, the soft voice of Willow greeted him as he tiredly sat up and yawned. “Are you ready for your first lesson?” She smiled and tilted her head to the side. Avalan nodded, he could barely keep his eyes open still. 

“Come on lazyhead!” Gaian pushed Avalan on the shoulder and jumped in place. The black and brown pup then proceeded to run back up to the healer. Avalan followed obediently. 

Outside the light was more intense. The sky was cloudfree and a beautiful gentle blue. The forest was a warm golden green and orange. While it was still late summer, some leaves had already started to change colors. The rest of the pups sat by the healers’ den waiting patiently for Willow to return with the stranglers. 

Their first day went by quickly. Everyone was excited to start the training and learn everything there was to learn. Willow had with great joy taught them about the spirit stone and how their ancestors found it. She had explained how the stone was connected to the valley and all the creatures living in it. Not only could wolves contact the four founding alphas through the stone but the alphas of every generation had the task to bring on the new seasons. 

Urion had gotten right to the point and had a fully planned out schedule for when and where the group would train. The first moon would consist of tracking and then finally hunting and scouting. Combat would complete their training by the end of the year. 

While everyone had enjoyed their first day of school all the pups were exhausted by the end of it. Most of the pups retreated back to the den to rest when the afternoon came around. Not Avalan and Gaian however, their personal mentors awaited.

Another moon passed.

“Again”, Urion spat out. Ordering Avalan to spar him again. They had been training combat for the majority of the evening. 

“Halfbloods have to train twice as hard!” Urion always shouted at him when they fought. Avalan panted hard. His grip on the ground below got harder as he dug his claws into the dirt. The apprentice was damp to the touch and his tongue hung out of his mouth. Avalan closed his eyes and squinted hard, gritting his teeth in the process. 

The sun could still reach the small clearing west of the camp. It was scarce with trees where they trained but the underbrush was thick with small bushes and tundra like grasses and herbs. 

“I’m tired, Urion. We have been training for hours!” Avalan tried to stay calm as he told his mentor off. “Why do you push me so hard? I’m already as good if not better at hunting and fighting than the other pups”, A hot tear fell down his cheek. Standing up to Urion only ended one way.

Urion snapped his head around, eyes wild and teeth gritted. “You dare compare yourself, a halfblood, to pureblooded Wasatch wolves!?” Urion roared. Avalan cowered down where he had stood and let his front legs cover his head. He felt the ground shake with every step Urion took towards him.

“Stand up and fight me”, the growl came deep down from the stomach. Urion shaded the young Avalan with his wide frame. “Stand up and FIGHT ME!” His voice echoed throughout the mountain valley. 

“I won’t”, Avalan stuttered under his breath. He laid still.

“Face me or die” Urion ordered.

Avalan gulped and removed his paws from his face and sat up. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his jaw was clenched. Without hesitation or warning Urion raked his claw over Avalan’s face. The hit made him fall down to the ground and he could taste the dirt, then blood. Avalan didn’t dare to look up again.

“Defy me again and I’ll give you what you deserve, pup” Urion walked off. He didn’t look back.

Hours went past and it wasn’t until he felt the cold wind of the night breeze passing him that he finally dared to move. His body was still shaking slightly but the pain had subsided. When he felt strong enough he headed for the nearest source of water.

Avalan flinched as the cold water washed his muddy paws off. He stared at his reflection for a moment, studying his latest “disciplining” wounds. A slightly swollen eye and a bloody nose. Not as easy to hide, he thought. Avalan touched his nose with his paw. The blood had dried but the stinging pain made him shiver. 

While the injuries inflicted by Urion had healed well the past month, Avalan had slowly started to shut down. He rarely talked and when he did most of what he said included a simple yes or no. Urion was relentless in his training. Right after the afternoon lesson for the entire class Urion took Avalan to the same clearing outside of camp. Most of the time he pushed his apprentice to his physical limit. It didn’t matter how good Avalan was at a certain task. Urion would scold him for anything that upsetted him that day. 

At first Avalan had been almost excited to get Urion as a mentor. He looked up to him, his stature and manners. The big light gray wolf seemed to have no insecurities. Avalan soon realized that the one wolf he should feel safe with had something out for him. Urion never treated the others with such violence or aggressiveness. Why?, Avalan did not know. Some creeping suspicion had started to manifest in his mind however.

Later that evening Avalan tried to sneak into the den. Hopefully everyone would be asleep at this hour...

“Avalan, where have you been?” Avalan flicked his ears as he heard the voice. It was hoarse and tired... dad.

“Oh you know, I fell during training with Urion”, Avalan played it off. He shrugged and tried to walk past his father. He was stopped by a paw reaching out in front of him.

“That’s been your excuse this last moon, son. I’m not sure I believe that anymore” Cyrus said with a breathy weak wheeze. The concern bleed from his lips. “Are you okay?” He coughed and tried to swallow.

“For sure, dad”, Avalan awkwardly smiled. 

A moment passed. The awkward silence between them only grew thicker. Neither knew how to continue the conversation. Avalan wanted to ask Cyrus about how he was feeling and why he still persisted in finding mom. He wanted to comfort his dad and reassure him that everything was okay. It proved harder than he ever thought it would. 

When Rue was alive she had helped Avalan control his intense emotions and somehow she always knew what to do and say when he struggled with controlling his anger. He often ended up enraged. Especially when he couldn’t express how he felt. Avalan touched the feather that still hung behind his ear. He sighed.

“Fighting your mentor again, Av?” Gaian said with snark and made a grimace at his brother’s swollen nose and eye. Avalan quickly went to hide it with his paw. He let a quiet growl rumble in his stomach as Gaian emerged from the darkness of the den.

“Is this true?” Avalan heard from behind. Avalan shook his head bashfully. “Of course not. It’s just Gaian being Gaian”, he huffed and apologized to his father before setting off after Gaian who had stormed past the two of them. 

Some determined swings with his long legs had him catching up to his brother.

The night had been peacefully quiet before the two wolves entered the scene. While the stars were shining bright above them the night was still dark and cold. It didn't seem to affect the young wolves however, as both walked with determination. They dodged trees and bushes, jumping rocks and fallen branches. Yellow birch leaves had already begun falling off their trees. Seasons was about to change and not a trace of their mother had been found yet. While neither of the boys would admit it, they both knew that there was no way Rue was still alive. No matter what their father believed. Neither of them wanted to tell their father that they knew she was no longer alive. It would tip his fragile mind over the edge. Cyrus’s endless searching had already begun affecting his memory and sanity moons ago. 

Gaian passed a small path surrounded by pools of water reflecting the stars above. “Wait” Avalan sternly shouted after Gaian. 

He stopped in his tracks but didn’t face Avalan. Avalan considered the situation, flickering his eyes back and forth on the ground in front of him. 

“What is happening to you, Gaian? You barely talk to me anymore and when you do, you insult me or father”. Gaian glanced back and looked Avalan over. 

“He is insane, Avalan. He is going nuts searching for mom. I won’t encourage his delusions anymore… and neither should you.” Avalan was taken back by that statement. His stomach grew warm with anger. It spread like lightning throughout his body.

“He is doing what he can, Gaian. What is this really about? Tell me”, Avalan didn’t want to sound desperate but his voice couldn’t hide how he was reaching a boiling point.

Gaian stalled his answer. He looked to the ground. “Mind your own business, or have Urion knocked the sense out of you too?” He grinned knowingly.

“You take that back!” Avalan snarled. “You’re just jealous that he is mentoring me and not you!” Avalan full on shouted. His voice was echoed amongst the mountain sides surrounding them. He dug his claws into the ground.

“Tsk, I don’t need a mentor, unlike you”, Gaian spat out before leaping over a log and disappeared into the night, leaving Avalan stunned in place. 

Avalan breathed deep but couldn’t hold himself back. He screamed and abused the surrounding nature. Rocks, dirt and trees were left with scratch marks and bushes ripped off their leaves. 

— — —

Gaian dragged his feet along the ground. Small pebbles and tufts of dried shrubbery were kicked along the path the black and brown wolf was walking on. In the distance the howling screams of Avalan could still be heard. The hill wasn’t terribly steep but the constant climb upwards still gave him some resistance in his lungs. 

The stars held their place in the sky and while it helped see where the sky ended, not much could be seen around the forest. Gaian kicked another rock and watched it hit a pine tree below the path. 

Who did he think he was? Gaian growled to himself. Oh who was he kidding. It had gotten increasingly hard to hide his green eyes when it came to his brother. Avalan, always the top wolf. He got the best mentor, the family heirloom and the most attention from Shade and their father.

Not even Zuri was on his side. She constantly bugged him about the importance of patience and how he needed to slow down. While Avalan was learning how to fight, he was forced to “become one with nature and understand himself better” or whatever she usually ranted about. At this point he had perfected the arts of sneaking around his mentor. Gaian avoided Zuri like the plague. Instead he trained fighting and hunting on his own. Trying to implement all those things Urion had taught them during their normal lessons was easy enough but to surpass Avalan as a student was a whole other bird to catch. All that extra training had only made him stronger and Gaian struggled to keep up. 

To get to the top he had to do all the work himself. He didn’t need Zuri to do that. His successes would seem even more impressing if they all learned he achieved them all by himself.

He had been practicing combat and defense at the same meadow for weeks now, rarely stopping before the sun rose over the mountain tops. Only spite and jealousy fueled him at this point. Nothing would stop him from becoming the best. Not even Avalan.

Gaian sprinted up the last hill that unraveled a grassy meadow. A few birds panicked by his entrance and shrieked loudly as they flew away.

“I’ll show them…” Gaian shouted out loud. 


	5. Bargaining

The morning greeted the Wasatch youth with buzzling activity all over the pack’s camp. They had gathered outside the healer den like most days. Most of the pups yawned, stretched and scratched themselves trying to stay awake.

“Is everyone paying attention? Are we all gathered?” Willow began softly. She stomped her paw on the ground and waited for all of the class to settle. Her face lit up with her trademark toothy smile when it was finally quiet. 

“Today we are going on a small field trip!” She said with glee, all the pups cheered. “You’ve all been doing great in herb sorting and scent tracking so I thought it would be fun gathering some blueberries '', she continued. The excitement throughout the group faded slightly but everyone was still happy they’d get to explore outside of the Wasatch camp. Avalan stayed quiet at the back of the group. He halfheartedly kept an ear pinned at what Willow was saying. Around the camp most of the day’s chores and missions had already begun. Buzzing by the hunters was high, they were several suns more interesting than anything the healer had to say. A big celebratory hunt was closing in and everyone was busy planning for it. The planning often began days before it was time for a season's ceremony. 

Fall was approaching the valley and this was the first one where all the pups were big enough to join. 

Just as Avalan and the group prepared to head out Gaian slipped into the crowd of pupils, probably hoping that Willow wouldn’t notice. She had already rolled her eyes twice over at the point of his arrival.

“Late again, Gaian?” She asked knowingly. “I’m gonna have to talk to Zuri about this”, she continued. Gaian only scoffed mockingly at that empty threat. 

Willow led the group of youngsters down the safest path down The Jagged Mountains’ most northern part. Small travel trails crisscrossed throughout the mountain’s big forest. At first only pine and a few birch trees filled the area, something the pups were all used to seeing but as they ascended down to the mountain’s foot the biome slowly started to shift. More deciduous trees mixed in with the pines. The surrounding texture got richer the further away from the Wasatch camp they went. All seven youngsters explored the paths they passed, amazed with the unfamiliar forest. Not only did the trees change, the ground seemed to shift as well. The more bare ground was exchanged to a terrain more full of life. Grasses, herbs and most importantly, blueberry bushes, covered all surfaces not trampled by the vally’s many creatures. 

While Willow was a highly gentle and kind soul, she kept an eagle eye on her pupils. She wasn’t dumb, much to the adventourus teenagers’ dismay. The moment one of them strayed a little too far from the ground Willow called them in with an assertive tone. 

Avalan kept to himself at the end. Gaian kept himself at the front, greedy for Willow’s praise and attention. 

It took the group the better part of an hour to track down to the Mirror lake. A buzzing excitement spread through the small group the moment they could smell the big body of water. None of them had seen so much water in the same place before. Unfortunately they were still a decent while away from the actual water. 

“Listen up kids!” Willow interrupted the excited atmosphere and tried to keep everyone’s attention for a brief moment. 

“I have a surprise for you all,” she yipped, a big grin decorated her delicate face. “I lied when I said we were only going to gather blueberries! Because when we are done with the berries we’ll go down to the lake and play!” Everyone cheered. 

“We’ll start with making a pile of blueberries, me and the other healers will take responsibility for bringing it all back later so that we’ll have time to play. Meet me back here by the big oak in one hour.” Willow smiled and let the wolves start their mission. 

Without skipping a beat Gaian and the others sat off in different directions, noses glued to the ground. They sniffed around on the ground, carefully dragging their mouths over the blueberry bushes. 

\---

Some time passed where all the young wolves collected their berries in silence. Some, more serious about the task than others. Gaian sighed long and hard.

“This is insufferably boring!” He whined out loud, clearly hoping that he’d catch everyone’s attention. He did. Shula, Dewnose, Falcon, Fujha and Lucas all stepped closer and nodded in agreement. Avalan didn’t care.

“Don’t you think so, Av?” Gaian asked with a hint of mischief in his tone. Clearly challenging him. Avalan rolled his eyes but played along with his classmates. 

“Maybe, so what about it?” He replied.

“This would be a lot more fun if we raised the stakes a bit. What would you say of a small friendly contest? The winner gets all the losers blueberries.” Gaian raised an eyebrow. All the other wolves oohed at the challenge. Avalan glanced over the crowd but settled his eyes on his brother. 

“Lucas will be the judge, unless you’re too much of a scardypup to do it” Gaian continued, his smirk grew larger. 

Avalan hesitated for a moment, he contemplated all possible ways this would end up biting him in the ass later. Screw it, he thought. How bad could it get?

“I’m in.” Avalan nodded with a grin. The other pups settled on a fallen tree as the two brothers prepared themselves to start the competition. Lucas stood ready to signal the start for them. 

“Go!” The dark brown wolf pup shouted.

All the pups cheered the two competitors on as they bulldozed around desperately trying to fit as many blueberries in their mouths as possible. Their fur got stained reddish purple as they trampled around the bushes. Avalan’s usually white chin and chest was totally covered in the berry juice. His movement became more and more frantic as the thought of failure set in. Gaian was clearly in the lead and Avalan couldn’t let him win! His pulse rose with his hackle, anger bubbled uncontrollably in his veins. 

“He’s cheating!” Avalan howled aggressively as the last round came to an end. Avalan stomped his paws on the ground and growled. “He was clearly cheating!” He continued to scream. 

The crowd booed. 

“Am not!” Gaian defended himself. His stained teeth showing. “Lucas!” He called.

Lucas scrambled to get to the brothers. He nervously went in between them, both brothers growling at eachother. “Hey now, stop” Lucas tried. 

“You favored Gaian, didn’t you?!” Avalan furiously snarled in Lucas’s face. 

“Did not!” Lucas cowered down, ears flat to his neck and tail hiding between his legs.

“Liar!”

Lucas gasped in shock as he was pushed onto his back by Avalan. He had one paw placed harshly on Lucas’s throat. The smaller wolf gasped after air desperately and tried to claw his way out of Avalan’s grip. Avalan didn’t budge. 

“Admit it. You wanted him to win!” Avalan accused. Lucas felt the panic settle in as his breath became more and more shallow. He couldn’t answer. 

“Stop, what are you doing?!” Gaian knocked Avalan over just enough for him to get off of Lucas but Avalan managed to stay on his feet. He then launched towards his brother instead. It was like his eyes had gone blank. Avalan scratched and bit Gaian fiercely. His teeth sliced the tender skin of his brother easily. Fur tufts and blood flew in all directions. Everyone around them started screaming in panic. 

“What is going on-” Willow sprinted down a bare slope and skidded to a stop by the class. 

“WHAT IN THE ENTIRE VALLEY ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” She screamed at the two wolves tearing at each other. Without hesitating she grabbed Avalan by the scruff and backed up haphazardly, demanding them to calm down. Avalan kept on thrashing and twisting in her grip. Willow struggled to keep the young wolf in her grip but she refused to let him go. She winced as he managed to scratch her on her leg. He kept on struggling against his teacher until the sun finally decided to loosen its grip on the sky and as if the sky itself knew something was wrong, dark clouds formed over the mountain tops. They hanged menacingly over their home camp.

“He tried to kill me!” Lucas cried. “and me” Gaian snarled, licking his wounds. 

Birds sang their melodies, unaware of what had transpired down below. Willow inspected the blood stained ground and gave Gaian and Lucas a thorough examination each. She was exhausted from holding Avalan down. He on the other hand was worse off. Blue eyes glossed over. Avalan laid flat on the ground, surrounded by the very bushes that in his mind started this whole mess. While the others still stood frozen in place, Avalan took a shaky breath and rose to his feet.

“All wolves back to camp. Now.” Willow sternly commanded. She starred the gang down as they one by one dragged their feet back towards the dens. There she stood till only Avalan and Gaian remained.

A loud crackling sound filled the air followed by a harsh gust of wind. The fur on Willow’s usually neatly kept body thrashed around aggressively along with it. It was as if the disappointment in her gaze could pierce right through any surface it touched. Both brothers tucked their tails between their legs as they looked one last time over at their teacher. It was as if the journey back home was double the length of the travel down.

Gaian threw dirty looks his brother's way but he didn't say a word the entire time. He felt that silence would hurt more than any hurtful word he wanted to shout out at him ever would. Even with a slight limp and dried bloody fur Gaian still wanted to win.

Avalan didn’t move his eyes off the ground a single second. It was enough knowing Willow’s eyes burned holes in his back. Her disapproval would torment him.

What started as a gentle trickle soon turned into a hard target seeking rain. When the three wolves reached the pineforest’s peak another rumbling rolled over their heads. Drenched Avalan watched how his paws made prints in the muddy trail. Distant sounds of wolves scrambling to get out of the storm affirmed they were home again.

The smell of wet dogs stained the area as Avalan finally sat foot in the Wasatch camp. It was almost overwhelming. He shook his head but his head spun fiercely. 

“Follow me” Willow said in a tone that made the brothers want to creep out of their own skins, but they obeyed. They passed the hunters and they passed the scouts. They passed the omegas and they passed the betas. They passed the alphas but stopped by the healers. 

“Stay here” Willow commanded. Neither of the pups answered. Their eyes tracked her as she went inside the den. This was the only place that didn't smell of dirt and wet fur. Instead the assemblage of herbs and remedies hit passerbys like a wall. Avalan couldn’t focus his eyes anymore. Mumble filled his ears.

“Here, take this” Someone said and Avalan jumped back to reality. While Willow clearly still was mad about the fight her empathic nature couldn’t help but shine through every action she took. Avalan watched her carefully for a moment. The rain’s pattering on his face forced him to squint. He nodded gratefully and dipped his nose down to inspect the remedy dropped by his paws. The mumble remained in the background. 

Avalan hadn’t noticed Gaian leaving him alone outside the healer den until he heard his distressed voice echoing from within it. The young wolf’s pulse rose higher. He could feel his heart beat hard in his chest. Without hesitating he leapt into the den where he had to almost squeeze past the healers to get to Gaian.... and dad?

“Father?” Avalan stepped forward towards Cyrus who laid on the floor resting his head on his legs. Another flash and rumble rolled over outside. 

“Hello my boy. Willow told me what happened. How are you feeling?” Cyrus lifted his head. His head shook slightly, clearly he fought to keep it up. 

“I- um…” He hesitated, caught off guard by the sickly rasping that was his father’s voice. Avalan carefully lifted a paw and moved it towards him but held it hovering over him before putting it back down under his own body. “I’m fine. What are you doing in the healer den…?” He didn’t really want an answer to that question but he refused to ask Gaian later on. 

“Dad is getting worse,” Gaian jumped in before Cyrus had a chance to answer. Avalan swung his head to his right, Gaian stared back at him. 

“No he can’t be. He isn’t? Right Willow?” Desperation made his voice crack but Willow only looked away, shaking her head.


End file.
